Know Your Stars Super Robot Style
by sam81609
Summary: Me as the Know Your Stars person torturing the Monkey Team! Hehe, this is gonna be fun...R&R. Last Chapter[The Sun Riders] Next Chapter [Valeena] Check profile for notes
1. Victim 1 Chiro

Hiya! I'm Sam, but just call me Guardiangirl1. This is my first Super Robot fic, and I'm modeling it after fics I've seen where the 'All That' Know your Stars guy tortures the cast of the show. So first up Chiro. R & R, tell me what you think! And for the record, characters from my other favorite shows will make small appearances.

* * *

**Victim 1**- Chiro

Chiro walked onto stage and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Sit down Chiro"

Chiro's eyes bugged out, "What? Who's there?"  
"Just sit!"  
"Sit where?"

"In that chair behind you", Chiro whirled around and saw what looked like a directors chair behind him.

"O_kay_…", he said uncertainly, flopping down in the chair.

"Hem, hem…Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Chiro-"  
"Uh, hi"

"Don't interrupt", the voice snapped, "Now, as I was saying…Chiro…he's in love with Starfire"

"With who?" Chiro asked, confused. There was a small squeal from back stage, and then a crash. Chiro looked around and saw two boys, one green and one half metal, trying to restrain a third boy, this one with a mask over his eyes. Next to them, a girl was jumping up and down, squealing with delight. "She's a Chiro fan-girl", the voice said with a snicker.

"Okay…", Chiro said, "Weird…"

"Hem, hem, anyway…Chiro-"  
"What?"  
"I said don't interrupt!" Chiro shut up instantly, "Now, as I was saying, Chiro…sits home every Saturday morning and watches Power Rangers in his underwear"  
"No I don't", Chiro said, "I watch the Sun Riders"  
"In your underwear?"  
"Uh…"  
"That was more than I needed to know", the voice said, "Now, Chiro…thinks Starfire is ugly"  
"Who in the world is Starfire!" Chiro yelled, jumping up from the chair. There was a small gasp and yell of joy from backstage. Chiro looked around and saw the group of teens were still there, except now the girl looked ready to cry, and the boy looked like he wanted to jump for joy, "Would you get out of here!" he yelled at them. They just sort of shrugged and walked out. Chiro sat back down in the chair huffily.

"Okay then, now that the Titans are gone…" the voice said, "Chiro…is the son of Skeleton King"  
"What!" Chiro yelled, jumping up, "Okay, that's it, where are you, you sicko, I'm seriously going to make you pay, I swear, where are you!"  
"Hahahaha…" the voice snickered evilly, "Going to go running home to papa Skeleton and say that the big bad voice was mean are you?"  
"Okay, you weirdo!" Chiro yelled, "He is not my father! Where in the world did you get an idea like that anyway?"  
"Well in Star Wars the main character's enemy turned out to be his father", the voice said, shrugging (even if you couldn't see her).

"Yea, well that's a movie", Chiro said, breathing heavily.

"And you're a TV show, what's your point?"  
"Uh…"  
"Now sit down", Chiro shrugged and flopped back in the chair, "Good. Chiro…will be attacked by a rabid fan-girl before he leaves today"  
"What?"  
"Chiro…"  
"What the heck do you want already!"  
"BE QUIET!" the voice roared. Chiro gulped and obeyed. "Good, now, Chiro…" is in love with Nova"  
"No, that's Otto"

"What!" three voices screeched from backstage. He looked around and saw and Otto, Nova, and Sprx all looking at him. Nova looked horrified, Sprx and Otto looked angry.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Otto yelled at him.

"So it's true!" Sprx declared, turning on him, "Oh you're going to pay for this green-boy…"  
"Bring it on Sparky!"  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME SPARKY!"  
"Okay…", the voice said, "If Monkey Theater is over…"

"Right", Chiro said, turning back around, "Right…"  
"So then, Chiro…thinks the Power Primate is lame"  
"Huh?" Chiro looked around, confused, "When did I say that?"  
"I have a recording of it", plays clearly cut and pasted record of Chiro saying, "The Power Primate is lame"  
"I never said that!" Chiro yelled, "You're lying!"  
"Sure…" the voice said.

"Who are you anyway!"  
"What business is it of yours", the voice snapped, "Now you know…Chiro"  
"What in the world do they know about me!" Chiro yelled, jumping up, "They think I'm in love with Starfighter and Nova! And I'm not!"

"Her name is Starfire", the voice said boredly, "Which reminds me…turn around"  
"Why?" Chiro looked around, and was ran into by Starfire, who yelled, "That is what you get for your lies!"  
"Hehehe…" the voice snickered, "That oughtta teach him"

* * *

Let me guess, it was horrible, right? Well, it was fun, I liked using Starfire as the rabid fan-girl, she seems like someone that would a rabid fan-girl, don't you think? Anyway, next up is Nova, but I refuse to update until I see people telling me I'm not wasting my time. And no,I do not support Otto/Nova, I am actually aSprx/Nova person, but that part was way too funny to pass up! 


	2. Victim 2 Nova

* * *

So how many of you actually _liked_ the last chapter? If you did I'm in shock, I truly am. Anyway, onto Nova!

* * *

**Victim 2**- Nova

Nova wandered on stage, desperate to get away fm Sprx and Otto, who were both fighting over her, "Couple of morons…"

"Hello Nova", Nova jumped and looked up.

"Whose there?"

"Sit down", Nova looked around and saw a chair in the middle of the stage.

"Okay…" she walked over to the chair and sat down. The voice coughed.

"Know your star, know your stars, know your stars…Nova-"  
"Yes?"  
"What is it with Hyper Force interrupting me!"

"Sorry", Nova muttered sarcastically

"Now as I was saying, Nova…is in love with Tucker from _Danny Phantom_"

"What!" Otto and Sprx yelled at the same time.

"I am not!" Nova yelled, "And what the heck is _Danny Phantom_ anyways?"  
"You've never seen it?" Nova shook her head, "Well then, remind me to rewire the systems in the Super Robot to play the show 24/7"

"What?"  
"Nevermind", Nova shrugged, "Now, Nova…hates Green Day"  
"What's Green Day?"  
Suddenly, a tall girl with black hair and pink-framed glasses storms on stage, "You hate Green Day!" she yelled, "How could you hate Green Day!"  
"Catie get off stage!"  
The girl looked around, "Sam is that you?"  
"Catie!" the voice yelled.

"What?"  
"I hear Green Day is at the mall"  
"Really!" Catie runs off stage.

"So your name's Sam huh?" Nova asked with a smirk.

"Who asked you?" the voice snapped, "Now, Nova…thinks the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! is dumb"  
"What!" Nova yelled, "What in the world are you talking about, that's my show!"  
"Nova…thinks the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! revolves around her"  
"I never said that!" Nova yelled jumping up, "That's it, where are you!"

"Wouldn't you like to know"  
"Pst", Nova looked around and saw a brown-haired girl standing off to the side, "She's in her room in-"  
"SHUT UP SHAYNA!"  
Shayna smirked and quickly walked away, "Who's Shayna?" Nova asked, "Come to think of it, whose Catie?"  
"Never you mind", the voice said huffily, "Now, as I was saying, Nova-"  
"You were never saying that", Nova pointed out.

"Help me", the voice groaned, "Now, Nova…thinks all green boys and monkies are cute"  
"YAHOO!" Otto yelled from backstage. A green monkey appeared on stage in front of Nova, and changed into a green teenager.

"Always knew you couldn't resist me", he said smirking.

"BEAST BOY!" the voice yelled, "Robin would you please keep your friend under control!"  
Robin stormed on stage and grabbed Beast Boy by the air, hauling back.

"What in the name of Shugazoom was that all about?" Nova asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Nova shook her head, "Didn't think so. Now, Nova…is jealous of Antauri fan-girls"  
"Why would I be jealous of Antauri fan-girls?"

"Because you're in love with him"  
"What!"  
"She's in love with Antauri!" Sprx yelled from backstage, "Where is he, I'll kill him!"  
"Well, I think I've done enough trouble for one day", the voice said, "So now you know…Nova"  
"What do they know!" Nova screamed, "They know Sprx wants to kill Antauri! Get back here and tell the truth"

Silence

"Hello? Hello! You better not have left! Get back here!"

"Careful Nova, don't want to loose your temper, do you?"  
"I KNEW IT!" Nova yelled, "I KNEW YOU WERE STILL THERE! NOW GET OUT HERE AND TELL THE TRUTH! Hello? _Hello_! GET OUT HERE!"

* * *

Toclear up misconspetion, and request, chapters will go as followed:

Chapter 3- Otto

Chapter 4- Sprx77

Chapter 5- Gibson

Chapter 6- Antauri

Debatingon whether or not to do villians, and please, don't ask me to change chapter orders, I spent two hours typing all of those, so I flat out refuseto change them! Leave comments on whether or notI should do villians

And as for those who are saying, "Who in the world are Catie and Shayna?" they're two insanoid friends of mine. You'll more nutcases- I mean friends of mine- in coming chapters, alongwith more appearances from characters on shows I like

* * *


	3. Victim 3 Otto

Haha, back again! If you're reading this, that means you actually liked the last chapters, which means I must now question your sanity. Okay, onto Otto!

* * *

**Victim 3**- Otto

"Where am I?" Otto asked as he walked onto the stage. Crashes could be heard out back; Sprx was attempting to kill Antauri so Nova wouldn't love him anymore, "Hello?" Otto yelled, "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
Silence. "Okay…" Otto said, "Ooo, look a chair! Well, no harm in taking a break, right?"

He walked over to the chair and jumped into it, "Ooo, comfy…"  
"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Otto-"  
"Yea?"  
"IF ONE MORE HYPER FORCE MEMBER INTERUPTS ME IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTRODUCTION I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU, GOT IT!"  
"Yes"  
"Good, now, Otto…he likes to draw unicorns in his spare time"  
"I do?" Otto asked, "Oh well, you learn something new everyday I suppose"

_"O_kay…", the voice said, "Well then…Otto…thinks Sprx is cute"  
"I do?" Otto asked, "Well, that's kind of weird, but okay"  
" _Grrr_", the voice growled, "Otto…works for Slade"  
"SLADE!" a voice yelled from out back. Robin from _Teen Titans _ran out, "Where is he?" Robin yelled, "Where's the guy that works for Slade!"  
"Raven get out here and grab him, would ya?" a girl in a blue cloak walked on stage and held out her hand. A second later, Robin was encased in a black energy and being dragged away, with the girl in the lead, muttering something under her breath as she walked, "Well then…" Otto said, "That was weird"  
"It happens", the voice said, "Now, Otto…killed Green Day"  
"What's a Green Day?"  
"HE KILLED GREEN DAY!" Catie ran out on stage and attempted to strangle him.

"Shayna, Corinne, would you please get out here and grab her before she kills him?" the voice asked. Two girls walked on stage. One was Shayna (from last chapter) the other was a tallish, brown-haired girl with blonde highlights. Both of them grabbed Catie and dragged her off stage. "Thanks!" the voice called, "Now, Otto…likes to look at pictures of Nova in his spare time"  
"I do?" he asked, massaging his throat, "I didn't know I had pictures of Nova"

"YOU DON'T!" the voice screamed.

"Then how could I look at them?"  
"AGH!" the voice yelled, "Otto…is really Cornelia on W.i.t.c.h."  
"Is she insane!' yelled a voice from out back, "I'm way cuter then him!"  
"I dunno, I see the resemblance"

"Shut up Irma"

"Make me"  
"Fine I will!" a loud crash is heard from out back, and a second later, two girls run on stage. One was tall and had blonde hair, the other was short and had curly brunette hair.

"So which one am I?" Otto asked as the two girls ran back off stage, the blonde chasing the brunette in an attempt to hurt her.

"Neither!" the voice roared.

"But you just said-"  
"Forget what I said!"

"Okay then…"  
The voice sighed heavily, "Now, where was I? Oh yea, Otto…He's really Cedric in disguise"  
"So I'm a giant snake?" Otto asked.

"NO!"

"Then why would you say I am?"  
"Forget what I said!"  
"So am I Cedric or not?"  
Before the voice could answer, Caleb from W.i.t.c.h. runs on stage and grabs Otto, yelling, "I CAPTURED CEDRIC!"  
"So I _am_ Cedric?"  
"HEY COME BACK HERE!" the voice yelled as Caleb ran off stage with Otto in tow, "Do you know what I'm going to have to say to Chiro to make up for this? Oh whatever!"  
The voice storms away and a door can be heard slamming. A second later, Catie comes running back on stage.

"Where is he!" she yelled, "Where's the Green Day murderer!"

A shortish girl with dirty blonde hair and purple-rimmed glasses stormed on stage.

"Oh, hi Sam", Catie said, "I was just looking for the Green Day murderer"  
Sam froze, and groaned, "I give up", she muttered, walking off stage.

"What was that all about?" Catie asked, "…Oh well, I better go plan Green Days funeral"  
"GREEN DAY ISN'T DEAD!" Corinne, Shayna, and Sam all screamed at the same time.

* * *

Wanna hear something sad? Catie, Corinne, and Shayna are all very real friends of mine. And yes, Catie is in fact obsessed with Green Day. Anyway, review. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm obsessed with Teen Titans and hate Green Day (Catie just got the urge to try and kill me, yet has no idea why). Now review! 


	4. Victim 4 Sprx 77

Hiya, hiya! How many of you thought that last chapter was funny? For those who said, "I did", I have a new question; are you, or have you ever been in the wacky shack? Okay, chapter 4, Sprx77

--

**Victim 4**- Sprx77

singing "_You all assume, I'm stationed in my room, unless I try to start again_…AGH! I'm bored, why can't I find someone to torture!" calls studio "hello, yes, could you please send someone for me to torture? I don't care who, just send someone! I dunno, tell Sprx that Otto is out here, and ready to be killed-"  
Sprx runs on stage, "Where is he!"  
"That was quick", the voice said, hanging up, "Okay then…Sit down in that chair Sprx", he listens and sits, "Know your stars, know your stars, know you stars…Sprx77-"

"Yea, what?" Sprx ask impatiently.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" the voice yelled, "Now, as I was saying…Sprx77…hates Nova"  
"WHAT!" Sprx yelled, "If I hate her, then why am I going around trying to murder everyone who could potentially be in love with her!"  
"Because you're a Nova fan-boy"  
"Are there such things as Nova fan-boys!"  
"Yes, and I'm looking at one-you"  
"If I'm a fan-boy then why would I hate her?"  
"Cuz you're twisted"

"He's twisted?" a voice called from backstage, "Look whose talking Sam, you're the one spending your time torturing monkies after all"

"SHUT UP SHAYNA!"

"Who was that?" Sprx asked.

"Nevermind", the voice snapped impatiently, "Now…Sprx77…he is love with Otto"  
"WHAT!" Sprx yelled, jumping up, "ARE IN YOU INSANE!"  
"Don't answer that Shayna, or Corinne, or Catie", the voice said quickly, "And Otto is in love with you, after all, can't you return the feelings?"  
"When in the world did he say that!"

"Check the last chapter buddy"

Sprx quickly rereads last chapter, "You tricked him into saying it!" he raged, "He didn't mean it!"  
"Can you prove that?" Sprx froze, "Didn't think so. Now, Sprx77…is in love with Katara"  
"With who?" Aang comes out on stage.

"You can't be in love with her, I am!" he yelled, holding his staff about an inch from Sprx's face.

"You are?" Katara questioned from back stage. Aang instantly went red.

"Wow, who woulda seen that coming, eh?" the voice questioned, "Now, as I was saying, Sprx…is Billy Joe from Green Day", Catie runs out on stage.

"Your Billy Joe?.!" she screamed, "I love you!"  
"Ah!" Sprx jumps out of the chair and runs away, with Catie running after him shrieking, "COME BACK BILLY JOE!"

---

singing "_Tired of being what you want be to be. Feeling so faithless, whilst under the surface_…AGH! What did Catie do with Sprx anyway? I need someone to torture! Catie bring him back, he isn't Billy Joe!"  
Catie storms back on stage a second later and flings Sprx into the chair, "Well duh Sam!" she yelled, "I can't believe I believed you!"

"Shayna, Corinne…"  
The two girls walked wearily on stage and dragged Catie away, Shayna muttering something about feeling like a slave.

"So Sprx, where did I leave off?"  
"Something about me being some whacko from Green Day", he said, "By the way, whose Green Day?"  
"Please don't let Catie here you say that", the voice groaned, "Now, Sprx77…he is really Darth Vader in disguise"  
Luke Skywalker runs out on stage, he light saber held ready to fight, "Stand and fight Darth! " He yelled at Sprx. Sprx jumps up and holds his hands out, "I'm not your enemy", he said slowly backing away, "The girl that's typing this is"  
"You're Darth Vader!" Luke yells, swinging the saber; it barely misses Sprx.

"I QUIT!" Sprx yelled. He ran off stage before anyone could stop him.

"Now you know…oh forget it, where's Shayna, I owe her five bucks, she said Catie would go loony when I said Sprx was from Green Day, I had to bet against it though…"

--

Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what songs I was singing and who performs them! Review!


	5. Victim 5 Gibson

Hiya! I am once again back with Victim-I mean chapter- 5, Gibson! Enjoy!

--

**Victim 5**- Gibson

Gibson wandered out onto stage, "I could have sworn I heard Sprx out here yelling…"  
"Hello Gibson"  
"Whose there?" Gibson said, looking around.

"Take a seat in that chair", Gibson looked around and saw what looked like an ordinary chair.

"Okay…" he said slowly, sitting down in it. The voice cleared it's throat.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Mr. Hal Gibson-"  
"Yes?"

"AGH!" the voice screamed, "Will you _please_ not interrupt me during the introduction!"  
"Sorry"  
"Now, as I was saying", the voice said in an annoyed voice, "Mr. Hal Gibson…is really a 4 month-old baby with the IQ of cheese"  
"WHAT?.!" Gibson yelled, "Where did you hear that?.!"  
"Well in this photo your dressed up as a baby…"  
"Let me see that photo!" Gibson demanded. A picture drifted down from the roof; Gibson caught it and looked it over, "I was dressed up like that as a disguise to rescue Chiro!" he raged, "I do not normally go out in public like that!"

" _Sure_ you don't", the voice said cunningly, "Now, Mr. Hal Gibson…thinks Sprx is cute"  
"I DO NOT!"

Meanwhile, yelling is heard out back, "WHERE IS THIS LOON!" Sprx yelled, "WHERE IS SHE, I'LL HUNT HER DOWN AND _MURDER_ HER!"  
"Well, I do believe she's in her room typing all this as we speak"

"Shut up Shayna! Now, back out here… Mr. Hal Gibson…thinks Will is cute"  
"Whose Will?" just then, Matt from W.i.t.c.h. storms on stage.

"Tough luck blue-boy", he snapped, "Will's with me!"  
He slaps Gibson over the head and storms off stage, "What was that all about!" Gibson shouted.

"That's what you get for loving someone's girlfriend, now isn't it?"  
"I don't even know who Will is!" Gibson shouted angrily, "Now may I _please_ go?.!"  
"No", the voice said simply, "Now…Mr. Hal Gibson…is really Shoelaces in disguise"  
"I'm really who?"

Corinne runs on stage, "Shoelaces!" she yelled. She picks him up and hugs him, "I love you Shoelaces!"

"Urk! Help me!" he yelled.

"Corinne, let him go he isn't Shoelaces", Corrine, disappointed, drops him and walks off stage.

"Who in blazes is Shoelaces?" Gibson asked impatiently.

"Eh, just some boy she likes"  
"His parents named him Shoelaces? Quite odd"

"So is the boy she likes", the voice said, "Now…Mr. Hal Gibson…is afraid of water"  
"No, that's Sprx"  
"Then why do I have a recording of _you_ saying you're afraid of water?"  
"I don't know why, because I'm not! Play the recording!"  
Hits play button, and a clearly cut and pasted voice of Gibson comes back saying, "I'm afraid of water, it's blue, and blue is scary"  
"I'M BLUE!" Gibson yelled as the tape player stops, "HOW CAN I BE AFRAID OF BLUE IF _I'M_ BLUE!"  
"Don't ask me, you're the scientist"  
"AGH!" Gibson runs off stage yelling, "THIS DEFIES LOGIC! HELP ME!"  
_Elsewhere back stage_

"She never said anything about Green Day", Shayna pointed out. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped a piece in her mouth.

"She said something about Shoelaces though", Corinne said, grabbing a piece herself.

"Am I the only one that thinks we should rebel against her?" Catie asked.

"No"  
"No"  
"Then it' settled, next chapter she tortures Antauri without any help from us"

"Sure"  
"Sure"

--

My friends are so strange. Review!


	6. Victim 6 Antauri

Well, I finally worked out how to do Antauri, it'll be kind of funny, but not that great (like all my other chapters).

* * *

**Victim 6**- Antauri

Antauri floated calmly on stage, trying to find his scattered teammates.

"Hello Antauri", Antauri looked around, "Why don't you sit in that chair?" the voice said. Antauri looked over at the chair and sat on it. The voice cleared it's throat.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Antauri…"

Silence. "Antauri…" the voice repeated.

"Is there any particular reason you say my name and then stop?" Antauri asked patiently.

"Well, it's just…" the voice stuttered, "Normally, people interrupt me when I try to introduce them…"  
"I see", Antauri said, "Please continue"  
"Uh, right…" the voice said, "Uh…Antauri…is Punk Rocket in disguise"

"No one is Punk Rocket in disguise!" the real Punk Rocket yelled, running on stage, "I'm the only real Punk Rocket!"  
"Ugh, Titans!" the voice yelled. The Teen Titans walked on stage, grabbed Punk Rocket and dragged him away. All the while Antauri is sitting there, waiting patiently.

"Right", the voice said, "Right, uh, Antauri…is in love with Raven from _Teen Titans_"

"Can that be proven?"  
"Uh, no…"  
"Then you should not say it"  
"Uh, ok…" the voice said, "Antauri…is really Mrs. Loporto in disguise"  
"My Mrs. Loporto shrunk!" Shayna yelled from in back.

"Can you prove I am this 'Mrs. Loporto in disguise'?" Antauri asked.

"No…"  
"Then it should not be said"  
"Agh! Fine then, Antauri…stay home Saturday mornings and watches W.i.t.c.h. because he's in love with Irma"  
"And who wouldn't be?" Irma called from backstage.

"I am not in love with her, nor will I ever be"  
"Good for you", the voice said, "Fine. Antauri…thinks Green Day is stupid, lame, and a waste of time"  
""I thought that was you Sam?" Corinne yelled from backstage.

"I have never heard of this Green Day, and therefore can not judge it"

"Fine", the voice huffed, "Fine. Antauri…thinks Nova is hot"  
"Nova is simply a friend, and not someone I would have those feelings for", Antauri said patiently as Sprx steadily grew redder backstage.

"Um, okay, yea…"

"If you are done trying to tell the world lies about me, then I will bid you good day", Antauri said. He got out of the chair and floated off stage.

"Hey! _HEY_! Get back here, I'm not done yet!"

* * *

Like I said, Antauri was the hardest to do, he doesn't seem like the type to get angered over obvious lies and what not. Anyway, review. Oh, and Mrs. Loporto is my evil English teacher from 8th grade, for those who were wondering 


	7. Victin 7 Mandarin

Okay, my next chapter to Know your Stars: Super Robot Style is up, and the person is…drum roll Mandarin! This is gonna be fun…evil laughter

**

* * *

**

**Victim 7**- Mandarin

Mandarin wandered on stage. _What am I doing here?_ He thought, _How did I get here? I don't remember coming here-_

"Hello Mandarin"

"What's this?" the orange monkey growled, looking around, "Who are you?"  
"Sit down", the voice said smoothly. Mandarin looked around and saw a directors chair sitting in the middle of the stage.

"Hmn…" the monkey thinks it over and finally sits down.

"_Hem_, _hem_", the voice cleared it's throat, "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Mandarin-"

"What?.!" The monkey yells in frustration.

"AGH!" the voice yells, "QUIT INTERRUPTING ME! Now, as I was saying, Mandarin…is really Myotismon from Digimon"

"What?"

Gatomon comes running on stage, "Stand and fight Myotismon!"

"What's going on here?.!" Mandarin screams angrily.

"Would someone _please_ get Gatomon out of here?.!" The voice yells. Kari from _Digimon_ comes on stage and picks Gatomon up, carrying her away.

"Okay…" the voice says, "Mandarin…sits home Saturday morning watching _Power Ranger_ reruns on ABC Family"

"Who told you that?.!"

"That was really more than I needed to know", the voice groans, "Mandarin…is orange"

"You couldn't have come up with something a little more creative Sam?.!" Shayna yells from backstage.

"Wait for it…"  
Corinne runs on stage, "HE'S ORANGE!.!.!" She screams. She picks him up and wraps him in a hug, "I love orange! Orange rules!"

"Ah, I see what you were doing now", Shayna says.

"Glad you see", the voice comments, "Now Corinne, stop throttling my victim so I can finish torturing him, wait for him after the show and then you can have him"

"Okay!" she yells. She walks off stage.

"Who…was…that?.!" Mandarin gasps.

"She doesn't even watch Super Robot, and she likes you, all because you're orange", the voice shrugs (even if you can't see it), "Now, Mandarin…watches _Teen Titans_ because he thinks Starfire is hot"

"Who and what?"  
"Ha!" Robin yells from backstage, "He doesn't stand a chance, he's a shrimp!"  
"Well, Robin, I don't know if you've noticed this", Beast Boy says carefully, "But you're no giant yourself"  
"Can you work this out after the show?.!" The voice yells, "Now, Mandarin…is in love with the whole Hyperforce"

Nova can be heard screaming backstage while Sprx and Otto pretend to throw up, "What?.!" Mandarin yells.

"Mandarin…"

"If you say my name one more time I'll turn you into oblivion!"  
"Okay", the voice agrees, "Fine. The orange monkey with anger management problems…attempts to destroy the Hyperforce because he has issues with his intimate feelings for them"  
"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT?.!"

"The orange monkey with anger management problems…wants me to stop telling the world about his secret love for the Hyperforce"

"AGH!.!.!.!" Mandarin yells, jumping up, "I QUIT! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"I wouldn't leave the studio if I were you"

"Why, so you can tell the world more lies about me?.!" Mandarin screams, "GOOBYE!"

As he storms out of the studio, a burlap bag is shoved over him, capturing him, "HA!" Corinne yells, "I have the orange thing!"

A girl walks out of the studio, "I tried to warn you!" she yells after Mandarin.

* * *

Ah, my friends are the perfect people to use for this. So much fun, so much fun…anyway, review, that was definitely one of my…stranger chapters 


	8. Victim 8 Gyrus Krinkle

Chapter 8 up now! Yea! I think

* * *

**Victim 8**- Gyrus Krinkle 

Gyrus Krinkle, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go fanatic (probably _the_ biggest fanatic) walks on stage.

"Hello Gyrus", the slightly (okay totally) insane man jumps a mile and looks around.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important", the voice says smoothly, "Now, sit down in that chair"

Gyrus looks around and sees a chair sitting in the center of the stage.

"Okay…" he sits down

"Know your Stars, know your stars, know your stars…Gyrus Krinkle…hates Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! How could you Gyrus?"

"What?.!" Gyrus yells, looking around, "What's this nutcase babbling?"

"I'm a nutcase?" the voice questions, "You're the one who was locked up in a inter-space asylum"

"Uh…"

"Now, as I was saying, Gyrus Krinkle…is the unknown member of Green Day"

"Green what?"

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Catie yells from out back.

"Oh, what do you know Catie?.!"

"Who's Catie?" Gyrus demands, "And who are you?.!"

"I'm the voice in the ceiling"

"No she isn't!" Shayna yells from backstage, "Her name is Sam, she's a freshman in High School and she lives in—"

"SHAYNA WOULD YOU SHUTUP?.!"

"Your wish is my command", Shayna says, pretending to bow, "Not", she adds quietly. She mouths something to Gyrus, who takes no notice.

"Right…right…" the voice says, "Gyrus Krinkle…wants to go out with Shayna"

"With who?.!" Gyrus yells.

"Ooo, Shay_na_", Catie scoffs, "Shayna and Gyrus sitting in a tree—"

"Oh be quiet Catie!" Shayna snaps, "You to Sam!"

"Make me"

"Would you really like me to?"

"Oh I'm so scared!"

"Uh, excuse me, hello?" Gyrus says, "I think you forgot someone"

"Who?"

"Me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm unaware of this _me_ person of whom you speak. Could you please clarify who you are speaking of?"

"Me, _me_!" Gyrus yells.

"I don't know anyone by the name of _me_, sorry"

"WHAT?.!"

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That!"

"That?"

"ARGH!" Gyrus yells, "I didn't break out of that prison to put up with this!"

"Gyrus…"

"Now what?.!" Gyrus yells. He jumps up and sees to people in white coats standing behind him.

"Time to go home Gyrus", one of the people say, "Come now…"

"I'm not going back there!" and with that, he runs away.

"Well", the voice says, "I'd say I've caused enough mayhem for today"

_Backstage_

"She's of her rocker"

"At least she didn't say the nutcase was Shoelaces"

"She's still out of her mind though"

"We've known that since 7th grade"

"Fair point"

* * *

Yea, so obviously the convo at the end was between my three friends. Anyway, review. Oh, and as of right now, I'm not sure who the next chapter is, I was thinking Skeleton King, not sure though. Anyways, me out 


	9. Victim 9 Skeleton King

Ooo! Sorry, I took forever for updating, I know, please don't be mad! Anyways, I had to take time off to celebrate, this is my first story to hit one hundred reviews, you have no clue how thrilling that is to me! Hehehe, anyways, lets get on with this, victim- I mean, chapter- 9, Skeleton King, is on the way!

* * *

**Victim 9**- Skeleton King

"I'm so bored!" the voice whined, "I need someone to torture, come on! What else can I do if no one is here to torture?.!"

"Got any threes?" another voice piped up.

"Go fish", the first voice said, "Playing Go Fish with Shayna, what has my life come to?"

"I take offence to that"

"You should"

_Ring, Ring_!

The sound of a phone picking up, "Hello?" the voice said, "Whatta you mean broken down car? I ordered pizza half an hour ago!"

"Just find someone to torture, that'll fill the void of the no pizza", Shayna said boredly, shuffling the cards.

"Right…who?"

"I think someone's coming", Shayna said, "Do your thing, I'm gonna go see if Catie'll play me for that Harry and the Potters CD"

"You know she will", the voice said as a door closed, "Now where are my notes…?"

"What's the voice?.!" Someone roared from the stage.

"What in the world…aha!" the voice said with a yell of victory, "Skeleton King! This is going to be fun!"

"Who's there?" Skeleton King yelled, "Answer me now!"  
"Why don't you sit down in that seat and I'll tell you", the voice said.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because sitting in that chair will make you ruler of the universe"

For some reason that made Skeleton King eager to sit.

"Hem, hem…know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Skeleton King…"

"WHAT?.!"

"Why, why, _why_, do you people always interrupt me?.!" The voice yelled, "Agh! Now, _as I was saying_, Skeleton King…spends his weekends playing Go Fish with Shayna"  
"With _who_?"

"Wait, that's me, sorry", the voice said, "My bad, now Skeleton King…sleeps with a fluffy teddy bear"

"I DO NOT!"

"How come I found a teddy bear in your bed then?"

"…."

"That's what I thought", the voice said, "Now, Skeleton King…reads the W.i.t.c.h. comics and has every issue to date. Hey SK, can I borrow them?"

"I don't have them!"

"Oh really? Then how come I found them in your room?"

"What did you do, search my room?.!"

"…."

"You did?.!"

"Uh…funny story there…uh…Corinne helped!"

"I did?" Corinne asked, "No! It was Georgie!"

"Well someone helped me", the voice said, "Either way, lets keep going…Skeleton King…likes to watch Sailor Moon just so he can see the girls in their nice little Sailor Outfits. And if you've seen Sailor Moon that joke would make a lot more sense"

"Who are you?.!" Skeleton King yelled, "Tell me!"

"Hmn…Nah!" the voice said teasingly, "Well, I've got homework, so now you know, Skeleton King"

"What are you talking about?.!" Skeleton King yelled, "What do they know?.! Who are you?.! What happened to me being the ruler of the universe if I sat down in that accursed chair?.!"

"Oh, you believed me?" the voice asked, "Well, gotta go, bye-bye!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Skeleton King yelled, "COME BACK HERE _NOW_!"

* * *

Well…that was interesting…well, the can't all be funny, can they? Oh, and a special thanks to Shadow, otherwise known as Monkeys and Alphalites, for the idea about Skeleton King and the teddy bear. Okay, readers choice, who should I do next? Whoever's name I see most will be the one I do. All righty, review! 


	10. Victim 10 Jin May

ACK! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been so busy, but now that I have time, it's victim 10, who is…da da da daaaaaa…Jin May! So on with the chapter

* * *

**Victim 10**- Jin May

Jin May wanders on stage, looking for the Monkey Team (she didn't realize they were backstage arguing).

"Hello Jin May", Jin May looked around.

"Who's there?"  
"Don't be afraid", the voice said lightly, "Now why don't you sit down in that nice chair behind you?"  
Jin May looked around and saw a chair behind her, "Um, okay…" and she sat down.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" the voice said, "Jin May—"  
"Hi!"

"Hi Jin May", the voice said simply, "Now, Jin May…is a beautiful young girl, despite being a robot"  
"WHAT?.!" Sprx yelled, "No insults?"  
"What does he mean?"  
"Nevermind", the voice said quickly, "Now, as I was saying—"  
"SHAYNA!"  
"Oops", the voice said, "Busted"

"Get lost!" Another voice yelled.

"What's going on?" Jin May asked curiously.

"Uh, hehe", one voice said, "I'm outta here. See ya"  
"Good" the actual "voice" said as a door closed, "Now who's down there today?"  
"I'm confused"  
"Ooo, Jin May!" the voice said, "Good, good, okay, Jin May—"  
"Hey Sam!" a voice yelled from backstage.

"WHAT?.!"

"I dunno"  
The voice sighed, "Okay, Jin May—"  
"Hey Sam!"

_"WHAT_?.!.?.!"  
"Hi!"

"Grrrr…" the voice growled, "Okay, Jin May—"  
"Hey Sam!"  
"What do you want?.!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then quit interrupting me!" the voice yelled, "Okay, Jin May—"  
"Did you know School just ended?"  
"What?" the voice demanded.

"Just saying"  
"BE QUIET!" the voice yelled, "Okay, insult time…Jin May…is a monkey from outer space"  
_"What?_"  
"You heard me", she said, "Now, Jin May…is in love with Robin from Teen Titans"  
"Who and what?"

Suddenly, Starfire comes on stage, "You can not have Robin!" and chases Jin May off stage, shooting starbolts at her.

"Hehehe…" the voice laughed, "Wait…I ONLY GOT TWO INSULTS IN! GAH!"

"Hey Sam!"  
"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Tick tock! Can you guess who I'm going to do next? Anyways, sorry this chapter wasn't that good, I'm only just getting back into fanfics. Anyways, review and be mean and all that, and the next chapter will be better, promise! 


	11. Victim 11 Scrapperton

Okay, for everyone that said Scrapperton (which is just about everyone who reviewed), you were right! Tick-Tock! Heehee, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 11** – Scrapperton

"Tick-Tock!" Scrapperton walked on stage, unaware of the dangers before him. "My, this is a weird place, tick-tock"

He looked around and saw a chair. "Hmn, I could do with a little rest…" he walked over to the chair and sat down. Nothing happened.

"Psst, Sam!" a voice said, "Wake up!"

"Wha—?" another, sleepy-sounding voice said, "Oh, is it time already? Who's down there? Ooo, Scrapperton!"

"Yes, tick-tock?"

"This is going to be fun…" the voice said, "Okay. Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…Scrapperton…"

"Yes, tick-tock?"

"DON'T INTERUPT!"

Scrapperton winced, "Okay, tick-tock"

"Thank you", the voice said, "Now, Scrapperton…lives in a cuckoo clock"

"I do _not,_ tick-tock!"

"Then why do you always say tick-tock?"

"It's a glitch from my human self!"

"Ah, I see", the voice said, "Okay, Scrapperton lived in a cuckoo clock when he was human"

"I did _not_!"

"Then why did you always tick-tock?"  
"I don't know!"

"You lived in a clock, get over it", the voice snapped, "Now, Scrapperton…wants to go out with Nova"

"_What_?.!" Scrapperton yelled.

"Okay, that's sick", Nova said from backstage.

"She's right", the voice said, "But hey, it's my job. Anyways, Scrapperton…"

"I will not stand for anymore of these lies, tick-tock!"

"But I've only gotten three in", the voice sounded very disappointed, "Would you really deprive me of my chance to be insulting?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay then", the voice said, "In that case, Scrapperton is really Gyrus Krinkle in disguise. Hey asylum dudes, he's on stage!"

Two guys in white coats ran on stage. "What are you talking about?.!" Scrapperton yelled at the ceiling, "I am not crazy, tick-tock!"

Nothing. "Evidently he is", one of the guys in the white cloak said, "Come along now, we're going home…"

"What, no!" Scrapperton yelled as he was dragged off stage, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Well", the voice said, "that's enough damage for one day"

* * *

Yup yup, brilliance does fade fast. Oh well, review 


	12. Victim 12 The Sun Riders

* * *

Ha! I'm updating/Celebrates/ Read if you're still interested, please!

* * *

**Victim 12** – The Sun Riders

**Johnny Sunspot**

Johnny stormed out on stage. He was furious at his so called teammates, they were always arguing with him, talk about annoying…

"Hey, what's that?" he saw a chair sitting on the middle of the stage. "Hmn, might as well sit for a little while"

He sat…and nothing happened. "I heard monkey boy out back complaining about this chair", he said as he looked around, "But—"  
"Got any queens?"

"Go Fish"

"Hey Sam, is this pepperoni?"  
"Yup. There's some cheese there too, I think"

"What in the world…" Johnny looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh", one of the voices said, "Get to work Sam"  
"Oh!" the first voice spoke up, "Duh. Ahem…Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…Johnny Sunspot…"  
"What?"

"Don't interrupt!" the voice roared, "Now, as I was saying, Johnny Sunspot…likes to watch Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! On Saturday mornings"  
"I do not!" Johnny yelled, "I can't stand them!"  
"Riii-iight", the voice said, "Johnny Sunspot…is in love with Kari from _Digimon_"  
"Who the what?"

A loud bang is heard out back; Ken and Yolei (also from _Digimon_), can be seen holding Davis back as he tries to get to Johnny. "What the heck is going on?" Johnny asked.

"Don't ask", the voice said, "Okay, Johnny Sunspot…is in love with Skeleton King"

Everyone both on stage and out back yelled at the same time "WHAT?.!"

"Okay, you now what?" the voice said, "I withdraw that one on the grounds of way too disturbing. Okay, lets' try again…Johnny Sunspot…is secretly stalking Jin May"  
"What?.!" Johnny yelled, "As if, Monkey Boy can have her!"

"Then why do you still stalk her?"

"I don't!"  
"I've seen you do it though"  
"Well then you're seeing things!"  
"Okay…" the voice said, "Johnny Sunspot…is really Eoin Colfer in disguise"  
"Who?"  
Suddenly, a girl runs out on stage. "Eoin Colfer!" she screamed, "Can I have your autograph, pleeeeeeeeaaase?.!"  
"Forget this, I'm outta here!" Johnny yelled, jumping off the chair and running. The girl runs after him.

"Wait!" she yelled. Suddenly, a furry creature with antennas runs out after her.

"Shadow, come back!" he yells, disappearing off stage. The voice giggles.

"Got any threes?" a voice asks.

"Go Fish"

* * *

**Aurora Six**

Aurora Six wandered on stage, wondering what all the screaming was for. "What's this?" she asked, seeing a chair in the middle of the stage. She sat down.

"Check"  
"Sam, do you have any Coke?"  
"Check the Fridge?"  
"Oh, hey, someone's down there"  
"Oooops", the first voice said, "Okay. Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…Aurora Six…"  
"Yes?"

"Quit interrupting me!" the voice yelled, "Now, as I was saying, Aurora Six…enjoys listening to the Backstreet Boys"

"Who?"  
"That lame band!" one of the other voices in the ceiling said, "What a loser!"

"Tell me". The first voice said, "Anyways…Aurora Six…is secretly in love with Chiro"  
"WHAT?.!" Aurora Six and Chiro yelled at the same time.

"Don't ask me, it's what the card says", the voice said, "Anyways, Aurora Six…spends her night terrorizing and bullying little children"  
"Only once!"

"Wait…" the voice said, "Okay, I don't want to know. Aurora Six…is plotting to steal Mr. Jeepers"

"WHAT?.!" A scandalized voice from out back yelled.

"She's lying!" Aurora Six cried, "I don't want to steal Mr. Jeepers! I don't even know who he is!"  
"Then why do you want to steal him?"  
"I don't!"

Whaaatever", the voice said, "Aurora Six…hates Green Day"  
"Who?"  
"Green Day hater!" Catie yelled from backstage, "You can't hate them!"  
"I don't know who they are!"  
"That's even worse!"

"Down girl", the voice said, "Now, Aurora Six…sneaks inside the Super Robot at night and watches Sprx sleep because she is in love with him. Aw, how cute!"  
"I am _not_!" Aurora Six yelled.

"Tell Nova that"

"I will! Where is she?"  
"Behind you", Aurora Six turned around…and saw Nova ready to punch her.

"Uh oh…" Aurora Six said, "I'm leaving, good bye!"  
She ran away, with Nova chasing her yelling, "If I _ever_ catch you in the Robot…"  
"Sam, all you have is diet"  
"Really? Oh, well blame Paul, he does the shopping"

"I'm tired of Chess, wanna play Checkers?"

"I'm waiting to see if Nova kills Aurora Six"  
Suddenly, they both come running back on stage, Nova still chasing Aurora Six. "I'll get you for this you voice!"  
"Why blame me, you're the one ogling Sprx"

* * *

**Super Quasier**

Super Quasier walked onto the stage, looking for the rest of his team. "Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around. He saw a chair. "Might as well sit…" he sat down.

"You didn't buy Park Place!"

"Yeah I did Sam!"  
"Did she buy Park Place Catie?"  
"I don't know, but I do know there's someone down there"

"There is?" the first voice says, "Oops. Will finish this later Shayna. Ahem…Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars…Super Quasier…"

"What?"  
"STOP INTERUPTING!"

"Have you ever considered anger management?"  
"Can it", the voice snapped, "Now, Super Quasier…likes to watch the _Power Rangers_ in his underwear"  
"How did you know that?.!"  
"Okay, not going there. Super Quasier…enjoys watching chick flicks"

"I DO NOT!"

"Then how come I have pictures of you sneaking into the movie "Step Up" at the movie theater?"

"That was a very touching movie, not a chick flick!"

"Okay, _so_ not going there…Super Quasier…enjoys watching Pokemon on Cartoon Network"  
"THAT'S IT!" Super Quasier yelled, jumping up, "I'm leaving, you know too much about me!"

He stormed out.

"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How did you know all that?"  
"I didn't. So did we figure out if you bought Park Place or not?"

* * *

Review now! Oh, and the little furry creature at the end of Johnny Sunspot's segment was an Alphalite. All Alphalites are owned and trademarked by my good friend Shadow (the crazed Eoin Colfer fan who chased Johnny out).

* * *


End file.
